It is desired for a user to switch answer modes of a mobile terminal when using the mobile terminal, for example, the answer mode is switched from a hand free mode to a receiver mode. Currently, a proximity sensor may be utilized to detect whether an object is close to the mobile terminal; if it is detected that the object is close to the mobile terminal, the hand free mode is disabled and the receiver mode is enabled, so as to switch the hand free mode to the receiver mode.